


Crocodile Shoes

by AlwaysAmused



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy averts a fashion crisis, Gen, Loki wears crocs, Thor wears crocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAmused/pseuds/AlwaysAmused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I <em>refuse</em> to wear them," Loki replied flatly. "Look at them; they have holes in them. Why, Thor, would people wear shoes with holes in them? They are practically offensive."</p><p>"They are <em>comfortable</em>!" Thor insisted. "And light. Here, hold this," he tossed the shoe and Loki caught it so it wouldn't hit his head. It was indeed very light. Loki narrowed his eyes and inspected it as Thor took the other one out of the bag, placing it next to him. With a dramatic sigh, Loki put the shoe down and began to unlace his boots, much to Thor's delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crocodile Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, or Crocs. Obviously.

"Thor," Loki said, arms crossed and gave his brother an unimpressed look. "What in  _Norns sake_ do you have on your feet?"

"They are called crocodiles!" Thor said, happily sporting bright blue shoes that looked like they were made from foam. He was grinning from ear to ear and Loki simply raised an eyebrow. "Friend Tony told me about them," Thor explained. "They are very comfortable, and quite fashionable, from what I understand."

"Thor, I quite doubt that those...  _monstrosities_ are considered fashionable in this, or any other Realm," Loki said.

Ignoring him, Thor peered into the bag he was carrying, saying "Look, brother; we even got you a pair!" And he pulled out a lime green shoe.

Loki stared at him for a moment longer before turning around and walking away. Thor's face fell and he went after Loki. "Please, brother? Just try them on!"

"I  _refuse_ to wear them," Loki replied flatly. "Look at them; they have holes in them. Why, Thor, would people wear shoes with  _holes_ in them? They are practically _offensive_."

"They are  _comfortable_!" Thor insisted. "And light. Here, hold this," he tossed the shoe and Loki caught it so it wouldn't hit his head. It was indeed very light. Loki narrowed his eyes and inspected it as Thor took the other one out of the bag, placing it next to him. With a dramatic sigh, Loki put the shoe down and began to unlace his boots, much to Thor's delight.

Loki stood, now wearing the lime green shoes, face neutral as he looked down at them. Thor looked at him hopefully.

"Well?"

"They are... comfortable," Loki admitted. "However, they are about as attractive as a pile of-"

He was interrupted as Darcy walked into the room, phone pressed to her ear.

"Whaddya  _mean_ you lost it? I swear, I put it next to the thing!" A pause. "No, Jane, not  _that_ thing. The _other_ thing." Another pause. "You know, the thing! The thing that does the thing! No, the other thing. Yeah, _that_ one. Hold on, I found Thor and Loki." Darcy moved the phone away from her ear and said "Hi, guys, whatcha-" She stopped when she saw the shoes.  "Hey, Janie? I'm gonna have to call you back; there's a fashion crisis that needs averting. Yesh, it most certainly  _does_ involve Thor and Loki. I'll send ya pics."

She hung up and said "Okay, who the hell told you to wear Crocs? Was it Clint?"

"It was Anthony," Loki said, crossing his arms.

"Damn," Darcy said and put a hand on her hips, a  _judging you_ look on her face. "Really, I'd've expected this of Thor, but you? Really? You're  _sensible_."

"Thor insisted," Loki replied. 

"Ooohh, was he giving you The Look? The one that reminds everyone of a kicked puppy?" Loki's glare confirmed. Darcy grinned. "Right, okay, so there're a few things about Crocs you guys should know about."

"They are comfy!" Thor said defensively.

"Yeah, but they're ugly as hell," she said.

"That's what  _I_ was telling him," Loki huffed and Darcy grinned.

"See? The sensible one," she turned back to Thor. "Look, you can wear them if you like; personally I think you look adorbs, but forcing Loki to wear Crocs is just... unethical."

"I agree," Loki put in, and Thor's face fell.

"Oh, God, don't do The Look," Darcy said, averting her eyes and standing. "Look, I have a pair of Crocs as well, but they're just not for everyone, okay?"

Thor nodded gloomily and Darcy patted the top of his head. She then took her phone out and snapped a few pictures, saying "This is  _totally_ going on Facebook. Hay, Dark 'n Gloomy, smile."

Loki glared at her as Thor smiled, and she snapped the picture, then patted Thor's head as she left. With a sigh, Thor got up and left, still wearing his Crocs. Loki took the shoes off and shoved them back into their bag, putting his boots back on. He carried the bag back to his room, and glanced around before glancing back into the bag, the obnoxiously green shoes resting there. With a sigh, he glanced around again before walking over to the closet and shoving the bag into the back.  Not for sentimental value, of course.

They were just comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends, with whom I discussed the possibility of Loki in lime green Crocs. Thus this fic was born in half an hour.


End file.
